Ghetto Flowers
by tissesxO
Summary: "Suit by day, jeans by the night. She's a straight up diva, living undercover." Enticed by the world's dark beauty, Seto Kaiba struggles to find a heart in a strange albino young woman that he rescues from the dangers of the streets.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A/N: Characters used in this story do not belong to me and all events take place following the conclusion of the original series.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_"Out of all the stars in the sky, I admire only one..."_

A bright light amidst the twilight skies of his life. Her eyes as blue as the ocean, her skin and hair like milk and cream intertwined.

_"Out of all the flowers that grace the Pharaoh's palace gardens with their rarity, I choose only one..."_

Had she survived, he would've taken her as his bride. She was a delicate rose, trampled on the ground. Different from any other woman he had laid eyes on. Sometimes he found himself wondering who she truly was. So what if the townsfolk had ostracized her a demon? A witch. Who cares if such an appearance was unnatural for an Egyptian?

_"Out of all the angels who watch the miracles and tragedies of humanity that unfold within the wake of their wings, I ask heaven to bless me with only one..."_

Her soul blended with a creature so powerful, its light rivalled the darkness. She was like an angel and he had known from that fateful night he had rescued her, to the day she lay in his arms to rest. She died protecting him, just as he had risked his life to save her.

'Out of all the women in the world, freeborn or slave..." The bereaved High Priest of the Millenium Rod and now Pharaoh of Egypt studied the tablet he kept in the highest honour, at the heart of his Tablet Sanctuary, whispering, "I will always love only one."

Unfamiliar tears trickled down his face as his fingers brushed the carvings within the stone tablet. Clutching his Millenium Rod tight within his grasp, Seto looked up at the magnificent creature in all it's glory. It reminded him so much of ...Kisara.

It had been many years since he had lost her to death. Many years since his cousin, Atem had defeated Zorc and restored peace to the land of Egypt.

Many years since that Great Pharaoh had made him King.

And still, Seto remembered that day well.

He could still feel her soft fingers touching the tears that blinded his eyes, running down his tanned cheeks. He could still smell the pungent scent of death lingering in the seconds that ticked by. And every time he recalled this far and distant memory, every emotion he had felt then came rushing back. Filling his heart so much, it overwhelmed him.

Sorrow. Anger. Doubt.

_Fear_.

In Kisara, Seto had found a feeling he had never experienced properly in his life.

He had been raised a fatherless son, by a devoted mother killed in the flames when his village was destroyed. Brought into the royal court and trained to be only the best. People had ridiculed his humble origin, but he kept striding to the top, head held high with pride. They called him a bastard, his mother, a whore, but still he pressed on.

Hardly any time for friends.

If anything, the only friends he truly had were those of the Sacred Court. But even they kept quite a distance.

So Seto was virtually alone.

Until he was reunited with Kisara in whom he had found belonging.

Seto stared hard in to the dragon face who represented the centerpiece of his heart. It never failed to amaze him how such a powerful spirit could dwell in the fragility of Kisara. It was a part of him. Drawn into his soul. Written all over his heart. That's where she would forever reside.

He didn't want to say any words. People hardly spoke in his nation when death passed over the land. He remembered well the funeral service of his cousin, Atem, so many years ago. No one had spoken. All had simply watched, as his tomb was forever sealed, in silence. The magnitude of the loss was far too great for anyone to say anything. The country had lost a Pharaoh.

But Kisara was just Kisara.

No one else had cared for her the way he had. No one else bothered to give her the time of day.

It had been years since her death. But still, the many words his heart longed to shout from the top of his palace continued to pour out from him. They were the words he never wanted to stay for he was King of Egypt.

And as King, he had vowed to stay strong, to abstain from every outlet of weakness.

When he was younger, he had seen grieving for the people he had lost to the Shadows as a major weakness. Weakness would not rebuild his kingdom and restore it to its former glory. Neither would it maintain peace in Egypt.

But Seto was learning, that to weep for what was long lost was the greatest sign of a man's strength.

So tonight, he let the words that described Kisara fill his mind and overwhelm his heart.

Fragile, like a white rose in full bloom yet strong beyond belief.

Docile, yet aggressive. Nurturing yet ferocious.

A mystery and the most honest person Seto had ever met.

Quiet and reserved, yet her soul blazed with the White Dragon's bright fire.

Beautiful.

Loyal.

Kind.

That was Kisara and her rare smile.

That was Kisara when she spoke.

That was Kisara when she ran across whatever distance to find him.

That was Kisara when she died to save him.

That was Kisara when she promised to be with him forever, guarding him from whatever ill may befall him.

"You gave me peace..." Seto said quietly both to himself and to his Dragon, "In my time of war..." He pressed his lips against the cold stone, the last words Kisara had said to him, echoing throughout his mind.

_"You're free now...and I promise Aknadin will never hurt you again..." _

His father.

Seto clenched his fist when he remembered.

His own father had killed Kisara in a meaningless struggle for the throne.

_"My power rests with you now..."_

The sound of her voice resounded through the sanctuary, reverberating beneath the ground and coming to an abrupt halt when another voice penetrated Seto's thoughts, ending the trance.

"There should be a law that forbids a King from neglecting his royal duties for more than ten minutes..."

"There should be a law that forbids members of the Pharaoh's Sacred Court from intruding on the King's private matters which do not concern them, Isis..." Seto looked over his shoulder at the woman with ebony hair hidden behind the hood of her linen cloak. Her blue eyes speaking the wisdom of the ages, and the tight line of her mouth obviously displeased.

"And in any case, I do not think that preventing sleep after the midnight hour is neglecting a royal duty..."

"Your Queen asks for you...she knows you are here but she also believes you need your rest now."

Seto frowned. "Tell her she may retire to her chambers for the night. I will stay here..."

Isis lifted a brow at Seto's reply.

"She understands what this day and night is."

The entire palace understood.

For the past 25 years, the Pharaoh visited his Tablet Sanctuary to remember his Kisara and honour his White Dragon for one day.

But it was late.

Seto was not as young as he once was.

Strength would not come to him regardless of condition.

In his age, he needed his rest for the new day.

Isis ignored his reply. "You will meet _her_ again, my Pharaoh..."

Seto knew well whom Isis was referring to now.

"When?"

Isis now had Seto's full attention.

Firstly because Isis had mentioned a reunion with Kisara and secondly, because he was still not accustomed to anybody referring to him as King or Pharaoh. Even after twenty-five years of ruling Egypt, it was a title Seto felt belonged to a man long dead beneath the sands.

Sighing, the Priestess held her hands ceremonially before her Millenium Necklace and closed her eyes, but opened her mind to the world of the future. She had seen this world many times in her dreams and visions, but could not yet comprehend the extensive knowledge and advancements that ruled the societies of the future.

"Fate has decided many times for your paths to cross. Past, present and future. And each time it does, destiny allows you the choice. You will see her again, Seto. You may not know it is her. And she may not know it is you...but you will meet each other, my Pharaoh. And when that time comes,"Isis bowed deeply in respect and held her fist over her heart to display her wholehearted loyalty to her King.

"I pray that destiny never separate you from your heart again..."

"Will I really see her again, Isis?" Seto asked, his eyes returning to the image tattooed into the very essence of his being. A dragon's face, the face of an angel.

Isis rested her hand on his broad shoulder and smiled, noting the grey that indicated his ripening age, streaking his hair. How the years had touched him so.

"You will, my King...I promise."


	2. The Angel

**Chapter 1**

Kisara took a walk in the rain.

The slums of Domino City were quiet. The only sound she could hear was the pitter patter of raindrops on the pavement. The young woman removed a desert violet from the silky strands of her white blond hair, turning its damaged petals with her fingers. She always wore this special type of flower. They were her boyfriend's favourite, imported from his homeland of Egypt.

Kisara clenched the violet in her palm, discarded it and continued walking. She wondered if there was a time in her life when she felt true joy.

_Was there ever a time when I didn't fake a smile?_ Kisara asked herself as her feet skipped lightly over a pebbled pathway. _Was there ever a time I laughed at something that was genuinely funny?_

Kisara's delicate shoulders slumped when she told herself, "No."

Happiness was a gift she had yet to receive.

Kisara had seen happiness at face value before, but she had never experienced its true meaning. But she knew enough about it to know that it didn't exist in her life. Sometimes Kisara would drive past the local Domino High School on her way to the marina. A cluster of girls her age would emerge from the gates. A small group in the midst of thousands of other students. Kisara could see the smiles on their pretty faces as they chatted and giggled and hugged each other on the way home.

Kisara envied them greatly.

She was seventeen and had never known a proper friend in her life.

Sometimes Kisara would walk past girls in the street, slightly younger that her, who had just returned from the mall. They all held several shopping bags full of designer clothing, hot off their daddy's credit card.

Kisara had never known her father and any money she touched was dirty.

Gained by illegal means.

By her boyfriend who ruled the ghetto parts of Domino City as the leader of the most feared and respected gang in the city.

Her boyfriend who dealt in prohibited drugs, allowed his gang members to kidnap and market women as prostitutes and threatened defiance with murder.

"And let's not forget abuses his girlfriend!" Kisara muttered scornfully as she walked. The bruises on her arms were like the violets she wore in her hair, embedded in her skin. They were souvenirs of the fights she fought in the heat of her anger and proof that Marik Ishtar was a very rough lover.

No. There was never a time that Kisara felt true happiness.

So she continued to walk in the rain.

The cool, refreshing droplets splashed on her cheeks as Kisara walked, her tight top completely drenched.

And walked, her jeans clinging heavily to her legs.

And walked, her long white hair dripping wet.

She didn't know where she was going.

Neither did she care.

As long as Marik didn't mind.

Which he didn't since he only stopped her from visiting the mall or the club. Anywhere where people might want to associate with her was the boundary. Luckily for Kisara, the people of Domino City were the sunshine type of people. They didn't take walks in the rain like she had a habit of doing.

The trees, in the empty public park Kisara had entered, swayed as a chilly spring wind gently caressed their branches. A cute white rabbit scampered across a wide open field. He stopped in front of Kisara in a patch of emerald grass. He had a quizzical look on his furry little face. He wiggled his ears, crinkled his nose and scratched his whiskers like an old man. Kisara started to laugh, a rusty sound emerging from the dungeons that housed a previous life. The rabbit ran off into the distance, a pearl among seaweed.

Kisara walked. And walked. And walked, tracing the perimeter of the park she was in. She didn't know where she was going. Kisara stopped when she saw a family of ducks on a pond. An overwhelming sadness echoed throughout her body as she watched Mama Duck quack lovingly toward her little ducklings, gliding behind her in single file. They were dancing to the music of the rain, tapping on the water.

That's when Kisara noticed her reflection in the mirror-like surface of the pond. For a moment…she was the only living creature around. So lost was she in her thoughts that Kisara could not feel the presence of three other companions, slowly approaching her.

All Kisara saw was herself. Kisara had always hated the colourlessness of her appearance. She was so white she could probably blend in with snow and no one would notice her disappearance. The only colour present was the deep blue in her large eyes. Like sapphires on ermine fur, they were alone.

Just like Kisara felt alone.

Loneliness was the ulterior layer that outlined her existence. Since birth, no one had really paid attention to Kisara. Either because they were too afraid of her or because they had other things to worry about. And although Kisara had Marik, who treated her like a queen when he wasn't smashing her head on the boot of his car, she still felt alone.

Deep inside, Kisara knew that she only had herself in the world. Herself and the powerful spirit that resided inside her heart and soul. The same one that had first drawn Marik to her after it pushed her family away.

Kisara closed her eyes. It was so powerful, this spirit, that when she was under its influence, her world would go blank. She wouldn't even remember what she had done or rather who she had hurt when it was all over. Marik called it the Blue eyes White Dragon. It only came when she was in real danger or when others needed its strength the most.

Sighing, Kisara opened her eyes. She concluded that she was never meant to be happy. She was a freak, a murderer and a criminal in the eyes of the law. This ghetto life was exactly what she deserved. She was born into it. She was living it. And she knew she would most certainly die in it.

Turning away from the pond, the cool refreshing droplets that splashed on Kisara's cheeks awakened her to the new situation presented to her.

Three men she had seen before.

One with blond hair and muscular build. The second had spiky chestnut brown hair, baby blue eyes and bikers goggles sitting on his head. The last with malicious grey eyes and auburn hair. Kisara had fought them in some way or another. Rafael, she had stolen money from during his drug conference with Marik. She had hijacked Valon's bike and then used it to frame him for a murder she had committed. Alister, she had picked a fight with him after he bumped into her and put him in hospital.

Smirking, Kisara asked, "What do you wa-" BANG! BANG!

The smirk vanished from Kisara's face as she sunk to the ground. It had all happened to quickly. A confused look glazed Kisara's eyes as she stared at the bullet wounds in her left shoulder and arm. The confusion was very quickly exchanged for panic as the blood seeped out and began to stain her top.

Kisara ran. And ran. And ran. Knowing where she was going. Home. Home where she could get Marik to blow their heads off their shoulders. Her hand desperately tried to stop the blood flow, but it interfered with her balance as she ran through the rain. Her eyes looking over her shoulder every split second as she staggered through the park and into the streets. The three men never stopped chasing her and they cornered her into an alleyway.

Stumbling and then falling over, Kisara could feel her energy draining as she bled. Rafael, Valon and Alister closed in on her, revenge clear on their faces.

Kisara screamed.

* * *

A piercing scream split the air and a car screeched to a halt.

"Seto, what the hell?!" 15-year-old Mokuba Kaiba complained as he jolted sharply in his seat. "It's raining! We could've spun out of control if you weren't as careful as you are? The damn road is covered in black ice!"

Seto Kaiba, his older brother, sat still, his hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel. He ignored Mokuba's reprimand and listened to the symphony of screams that followed the first. They began to descend into nothingness, Kaiba wasn't sure, but the quieter the screams, the more he recognized them.

Opening the car door, Seto felt a hand latch onto his own arm.

"What?" He looked, annoyed, at his girlfriend, Jocelyn von Thorne. A sleek woman with long black hair and seductive green eyes.

"Come back inside, Seto," Jocelyn commanded in a very quiet tone. Her voice was almost lower than a whisper but controlling all the same, "Whatever's happening out there is none of your business."

"Not if I make it my business," Seto answered back, before climbing out of the driver's seat, leaving his girlfriend and brother in the car.

Mokuba smirked triumphantly. He hated his brother's girlfriend and often wondered what Seto saw in the conniving witch.

"Wow, Josie, I'm impressed. He actually worked up the courage to brush you off for once. You must be losing your touch."

"Shut it, pipsqueak." Josie retaliated, poison dripping from every word.

Seto's instinct had him tearing through alleyways throughout the block. The rain did not slow his pace at all. He heard crying, but only very faintly, and he followed the sound as if his life depended on it. He had never done something like this before. It was even contradictory to his nature to care that someone was screaming out on the street.

But there was something Seto could identify those screams with. Something he couldn't ignore and he felt like he needed to see who was crying out to him.

Nothing could prepare the young CEO for the feeling that hit him when he saw that the person calling out for his help was a young woman with pale skin and snow-white hair. Her cries had completely died down to muffled breathing as a man with auburn hair straddled her waist.

She looked terrible.

But something about her stirred Seto Kaiba.

She wasn't pretty, all bloody. The torn clothes she wore hanging from her messed up form.

But nonetheless, she reminded him of a similar young woman from a past life.

Throughout the four years since he returned from visiting Egypt, Seto had kept Kisara alive in his memory, and as he watched, it seemed that one of the guys was straddling not some stranger, but the girl who possessed the spirit of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto hadn't felt the slightest affection for Kisara when she died in the arms of his ancestor, but he couldn't deny the bond that existed between them. A bond he now felt, staring at the helpless young woman, half dead in the alleyway.

As the two women inexplicably merged in his mind, Seto uttered a strange, guttural sound and lunged directly at the men who were ready to completely ravage the poor girl.

Throwing off the man who was just about ready to rape her as if he were a sack of air, Seto narrowed his eyes when he recognized her abductor as Alister.

"Still haven't changed, I see," Seto said viciously, looking at his two friends, knowing them to be none other than Rafael and Valon. "Tell me, losers, what's it like taking advantage of dying children? Since when is that manly?"

Alister spat, "Why would you care? You don't even know who this bitch is! If you wanted a good lay, you can wait until after we're done."

"I'm sorry, I don't stoop to your level. And as for the girl, I suggest you leave defenseless children like her alone before I get nasty."

Alister, Rafael and Valon glanced each other for a split second before bursting into fits of laughter. Seto could feel his eyebrows outlining his rage. _Nobody _made a fool of Seto Kaiba. Nobody. "I don't find anything about this situation amusing. I could call my security to have you all charged with sexual assault and safely locked away faster than you can blink, and you just laugh?"

"Sure!" Rafael shrugged, his husky voice entertained. "I mean, if you have as in jail. You'll be turning her in to."

"That's if…" Valon made a valid statement, "She lives to see another sunrise."

Seto didn't know what came over him. He walked straight over to Rafael and hooked the far more muscular man in the jaw. Using the Duel Disk that was ever present on his arm, Seto jammed the blond man's nose before dodging a bullet shot by Valon. It landed directly into Rafael's stomach, the acids already beginning to wear the man down.

It wasn't even ten seconds before Valon and Alister attempted to tackle their opponent at the same time. They were hoping for a double collision, but what they got instead was a total knock out for Valon into a brick wall. Alister managed to avoid brain damage by manoeuvring his own body just in time to miss out on Valon's unconscious state.

The two old enemies began to circle the girl who was very near death. Seto could tell by the way her skin turned a light blue and the small puddle forming beside her arm, that she was losing blood quickly. He would have to use his superior dexterity to outsmart Alister.

"You know, she's wanted in four different cities." Alister jeered, his steps becoming more ponderous and slow. "In my opinion, them coppers would sooner send her to the electric chair than they would for me."

"Do you think I care?"

Kaiba didn't even leave time for an answer. He didn't want to know what he could easily find out for himself so he threw his Duel Disk with all his might in Alister's direction. Taking a gamble that the metal sleeve beneath the disk would smash into Alister's head, Seto urgently collected the girl into his arms and ran.

The girl opened her eyes a little, her lips slightly parting as if she wanted to say something more than the one word that emitted from her breath, "Angel."

Seto shook his head and murmured, "I'm not an angel. What's your name?"

"K-K-Kisara…" The answer shocked Seto and even his cold mask of indifference could never hide it for the girl smiled knowingly at him. Tenderly. Satisfied with his reaction, Kisara dropped off into a deep sleep.

The cool refreshing droplets splashed on Seto's cheeks as he ran to a nearby hospital, Kisara bleeding in his arms. He only realised now that it was raining.


	3. The Rough Diamond

**Chapter 2**

"Mokuba, where is your brother?"

Mokuba fully ignored the annoying feminine voice that was calling to him through his locked door. After a couple seconds, the voice was replaced with loud knocks that threatened to break through the wood and into his room. The teenage boy rolled his stormy violet eyes and felt around himself for his stereo remote. Once found, he turned up the volume of his stereo to full blast and resumed his interrupted video game.

He hated his brother's girlfriend more than he had hated anyone in his life.

Before Seto had met Josie, Mokuba hadn't even thought himself capable of hating anyone to the great extent he hated Josie.

There were times when he felt dislike towards the odd person, like Zigfried von Schroeder or Maximillion Pegasus, for trying to steal his brother's company away. Maybe there were even times where he wished a girl in his class would stop shooting him 'suggestive' looks or the math teacher would stop distributing so much homework.

But those were meaningless compared to how much he hated Jocelyn von Thorne.

Or rather Josie as Seto always called her.

She was a nightmare, a deadly combination of persistence, ambition and manipulation. What Seto saw in a girl like her to hold on to her for so long, Mokuba would never know.

And as much as he dearly wanted to, Mokuba could never forget the day Seto brought his new girlfriend home.

Mokuba's eyes remained focused on his television screen, his fingers busy scrambling over his video game controller, but his mind wandered back two years or so into the past. Back to the day Jocelyn von Thorne invaded his life...

_"Mokuba, darling, wash up for dinner! Your brother will be home ANY minute!"_

_Violet grey eyes lit up as if the greatest Christmas present in the world had arrived at his doorstep and Mokuba Kaiba dropped whatever he was doing and raced into his private bathroom to wash his hands. The voice of Isabella, the housekeeper of the Kaiba Mansion, sounded the loveliest when she was calling him for dinner. Especially, when she mentioned Seto would be home._

_It was quite a rare occasion but it did happen._

_And on the rare days it did happen, Mokuba would race to the dinner table, sitting upright in his seat, simmering with anticipation for his big brother's arrival home._

_"Someone looks happy!"_

_After speedily washing his hands and racing down the corridor, down the stairs and into the dining room, Mokuba took his seat and smiled sheepishly at Isabella who busied herself setting the table._

_"Well, my brother's coming home early for once!"_

_Isabella smiled motherly at the thirteen year old boy with the unruly mop of raven black hair. He was gorgeous and despite his older brother who seemed forever tense and serious, she loved the younger boy to bits._

_Suddenly, her eyes narrowed to slits and she hesitated from placing Mokuba's plate before him._

_"Hands?" She commanded suspiciously._

_Mokuba shot the older woman a cheesy grin as he revealed his thoroughly clean hands._

_"See? I used soap too!"_

_"Hmm..." Isabella chuckled and put the plate down, "Lucky. Be a good boy and wait for your brother okay?"_

_Mokuba nodded eagerly and Isabella left the room shaking her head. He was the luckiest thirteen year old in Domino City. He had the rich CEO who owned a multi billion dollar gaming company for a brother. Said brother showered him with an endless rain of gifts. Everything Mokuba's little heart desired, he would get it. There was nothing in the world Seto would deny him. Except of course, his time. KaibaCorp was almost like a 24/7 thing. Even when Seto was home, he was working. Times like this, where Seto could come home and have dinner with his little brother, was a great rarity._

_But Isabella knew, to Mokuba, it was the greatest gift in the whole world._

_However, tonight was very different._

_Unlike the other special nights where the brothers shared dinner together, tonight was extra different._

_When Seto had called to inform his staff that he would be home earlier than usual, he had mentioned the presence of another entity altogether. One Mokuba could either enjoy or greatly disdain._

_Isabella took one glance at Mokuba, his eyes examining every dish on the table, probably calculating the exact foods he would go for first. Or guessing what the new dishes on the table were._

_Shrugging her shoulders, Isabella left the dining room. She was sure Mokuba would be fine._

_"Seto! You're home!"_

_Mokuba waved at his brother who entered the dining room with a reserved smile on his face._

_"Hey kiddo." Seto greeted briefly._

_Mokuba studied his brother's face, puzzled. There was something about Seto's expression that was not quite right. His words were much calmer than usual, but they lacked feel altogether, his eyes void of much emotion. Mokuba was only thirteen but he had been with Seto all his life. He knew when something was different in his older brother._

_"Seto...are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, Mokuba." Seto replied almost monotonously. "I want you to meet someone." _

_Seto stepped to the side and in she came. _

_She was wearing a simple white dress with matching heels but her face was enough to stop traffic. She had flawless white skin, tthick eyelashed emerald green eyes and lips the colour of roses. Truly, she was beautiful, but when Mokuba saw her for the first time, his blood ran cold._

_This woman had no feeling. She had no zeal for life. And when Mokuba looked into her green, green eyes, he felt fear alarm every sense in his body._

_"Mokuba, this is Jocelyn. She's my girlfriend."_

Mokuba frowned. He had only been thirteen, but even then, he knew his brother's girlfriend was dangerous and he tried to avoid her at all times. Sometimes, it even meant ignoring Seto. But...then again, he hadn't exactly been on good terms with his brother.

Trying to dissolve any negative thoughts of his somewhat "family" from his mind, Mokuba tried and tried to focus on his video games. But the knocks on the door seemed to drown it out, even with music at full bore. He tried to block out Josie's knocks by thinking about random things.

Anything. Everything. Whatever it took to distract him.

School. Girls. Cars.

How much homework have I done for Math?

Absolutely nothing.

Rebecca wants me to come hang with her and a couple of mates at the cinema tomorrow.

Will have to text her later.

When am I going to take my new car for a spin?

Probably to go to the hospital and see if that girl that Seto saved is okay.

What was her name again?

Kisara.

Mokuba paused his game and put his game controller down.

There was something about the Kisara girl that intrigued him. She was as pale as a snowflake, fallen on a winter's day.

Snow white skin. Long blue white hair.

She had been wearing clothes casual for a girl in her late teens. Normal top and skintight jeans. But they made her stand out from the ordinary far more than Josie ever could wearing the most expensive dress in the world. Maybe it was just the way she was a contrast of colours against the grey and misery of Domino City when it rained. Crimson red blood against her white skin, soaked into ther beige coloured top. Or maybe it was just how simple she was that caught him.

Whatever it was, there had been something about Kisara that stirred something in Seto as well. After all, Seto could've just thrown her inside the car after he had saved her and then driven her to the hospital. It was the most logical thing to do as it would've been a lot faster than running.

But Seto had chosen to run.

Mokuba could remember clearly the image of his brother, dressed in the white suit he usually wore to work, running down the street in the direction of the hospital, Kisara in his arms. He recalled the poisonous look in Josie's eyes as she complained about Seto leaving her alone in the car with a brat who hated her, all for a girl he knew nothing about.

Yes.

There must've been something special about Kisara.

* * *

**It was that dream again...**

_I'm sitting in a cage._

_I have always been in this cage._

_This cage is who I've become._

_It's who I am._

_It's all I'll ever be._

_A girl trapped in a cage. Locked away from the outside world._

_No home._

_No friends._

_No family._

_Yet my soul yearns for the outside world, kept away from me by my prison bars._

_I long to be free._

_To lie beneath the open sky, the great Egyptian sun burning against my skin._

_To scoop water from the river with my hands and feel it's coolness against my lips._

_To tumble through the lush, emerald grass that grows in the Nile Valley._

_To run across the sand dunes, feel the sand grains shifting beneath my feet._

_To admire the night sky in all its wondrous glory, without the bars, the chains, the locks._

_To live. To laugh. To love._

_To be free is all I want._

_But I can't._

_For this cage holds me away from the freedom I crave so much._

_I am trapped._

_My eyes cast down but the sapphire blue in them refuses to dull._

_My hands lay limp in my lap, yet they quiver still with life._

_My heart beats fast, I can feel the blood coursing through my veins as if they will burst._

_This is a dream but it feels so real for while I have given up, my heart refuses._

_Days may go, seasons pay pass, but it will forever remain true to the hope that one day..._

_I will be free._

_I feel it in my soul._

_It would not long so strongly for freedom if I knew it was too far for me to ever reach it._

_Tonight, beneath the fullest moon and the starriest sky, my faith is rewarded._

_This is my dream. This is what I have known._

_It is cold._

_The wind whispers a lonesome lullaby and chills me to the bone._

_But I don't care._

_The cold has distracted my captors with a campfire keeping them far away from me._

_I can hear their merry, drunkard songs as the eat and drink the night away._

_I can hear their meaningless chatter, their stories of all manner of debauchery and mayhem._

_They talk about me. But I don't care what they say._

_They're distracted._

_It's the perfect diversion._

_Because this is when **he** comes for me._

_And I call for him. Whether from my audible cries or the deepest desires of my heart, I call to him._

_'Help'._

_And he comes for me._

_He's beautiful. Like an angel._

_With his hair as brown as the fertile earth of the Nile, eyes as blue as its waters, skin blessed by the golden sun._

_But I'm frightened by his presence for he is strange and unfamiliar...yet at the same time, every cell of my body is drawn to him. _

_Every beat of my heart beats for him as he breaks the lock of the horrid cage that enslaves me._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask timidly. Shyly._

_"Shh...Saving you," his young voice assures me. "Let's go."_

_His hands expertly help me out of the cage, as if he has done this a thousand times before. _

_I feel so safe in his arms, like nothing in the world can harm me._

_And I'm almost wrong._

_"Hey! Going somewhere?"_

_I take care not to scream as he dodges one of my captors from hurting me. My captor falls face onto the ground, too stunned to immediately chase after us as we run for our lives. _

_"After them!" I hear as we run as fast as we can, "The girl is getting away!"_

_But I know they will never catch us. _

_They never ever do._

_Before I know it, I'm riding with my hero on horseback, following whatever path he has imagined through the desert sand._

_I am free._

_The open sky welcomes me with an array of stars. _

_The wind tangles through my hair._

_ Fear and wonder intertwine in my heart._

_Fear that we may be caught._

_Wonder at how simple the fact is that I am free._

_"Anyone there?" _

_"They're gone!" I proclaim to him with a glance to the emptiness behind us._

_"Then my job here is done!" My heart sinks._

_"Take this horse to the next town. Trust me. The people there will be able to help you. Ride through the night if you must."_

_He leaps off with such majesty, it's hard to catch my breath. He keeps his hands on the reins as the horse continues to gallop, his own legs matching his stride, it's hard to believe it's happening. In awe of how amazing this boy is, I fail to comprehend the meaning behind his words to me._

_"But what about you?" Is all I can ask. It's all I'll ever ask._

_"Just go!" He slaps the rear of the horse, sending me swiftly along with it._

_"Who are you?" I know him. But I do not yet know his name. More than anything, I want to know his name._

_This boy. This wonderful, beautiful boy who saved me from a lifetime of slavery._

_He calls his name. It's a beautiful name._

_I will remember his name for life._

_"Goodbye and thankyou! I shall repay you someday!"_

_I never did. _

_Maybe he was hurting for as I rode through the night, I felt something; a strange, strange feeling...I felt it for the first time._

_It started with a spark._

_It ignited in my heart. _

_It felt as if it would easily burn out for it was just a tiny spark and anything in the world could blow it out. It was so fragile._

_But it didn't end._

_It grew._

_And as I thought more of the boy who saved me, I felt as if every emotion he and I had ever felt pour through me until eventually, all I could feel was his hurt. Somewhere, far away from me, hours after our farewell, he was hurting and I longed to be with him. _

_So I tried to escape my body. _

_The spark within me had started a fire and it grew and grew and grew until it lifted my soul to the heavens. Higher and higher and higher. I felt as if the light of the moon above me and all the stars of the night would fill me until I burst when I could not contain it any longer._

_My mind went blank._

_I wish I was with him._

_Se-_

* * *

Kisara shot up, her eyes wide with awakening.

It was that dream again.

The same one she dreamed every night for as long as she could remember.

It never changed. It was always the same.

Didn't people dream of different things?

Pushing it far from her thoughts, into its usual corner at the back of her mind, Kisara studied her surroundings.

She was in a hospital room as far as she could gather. A very cozy hospital room, but not exactly comforting. The walls were dull grey and her blankets too. She was surrounded by hospital apparatus and she would've been alone too were it not for her lone companion sitting on a bright red leather seated sofa at her left. Kisara recognized him but strained to remember where from. Her eyes searched his for answers, but she was unsuccessful. He just seemed so familiar.

He didn't seem to notice she was awake.

He only sat on the sofa, his fingers rhythmically tapping at the keys of the laptop sitting on his lap. His hair was brown, like milk chocolate. His skin was so perfect, Kisara thought it would be like touching silk. His eyes were a beautiful blue, as blue as a perfect summer's day sky. Or were they colour of midnight? Kisara cocked her head to the side, unsure. Perhaps, if he turned his attention from whatever he was typing to her, she would be able to determine the colour of his eyes. Maybe it didn't matter. They were beautiful.

This supposed stranger was beautiful and she felt as if her very spirit was drawn to him.

"You're beautiful." She said very softly, very gently.

Her companion seemed unmoved by her comment as he looked up from his laptop screen and replied, "You're awake."

"Are you an angel?"

He sighed at her question and answered very patiently, "No, I'm not. Please go back to sleep and get some more rest."

"Will you stay with me?" Kisara asked, her eyes about to slide closed.

Silence.

Kisara didn't hear the answer to the question and closed her eyes, losing herself to even more sleep.

"Yes..."

Seto Kaiba watched as the girl he had saved almost two days ago slept peacefully in her bed. He was still in the same state of disbelief he had been in when he realized he was running through the rain to the nearest hospital, carrying a bleeding girl he knew nothing about in his arms.

What was it about this girl that had stirred him enough to save her?

He frowned slightly, noticing for the millionth time that she was the spitting image of the woman he had met several years ago.

What was her name again?

Kaiba couldn't remember. It had been so long ago and in any case, it was merely a dream or a hallucination of some sort. The Geek Squad's fault as usual.

How long ago had it been since that worthless...yet somewhat exceedingly meaningful trip to Egypt?

A couple of years? Three years, four years perhaps?

He had seen so many things, things he had thought were impossible, amaze him and annoy him at the same time with their existence. Who knew time travel was actually possible? So many doubts and questions in his mind had been answered. But so many more doubts and questions had been awakened.

Now this girl...

Seto allowed a brief growl to rumble beneath his breath.

This was why he preferred to stay enclosed in the world of being the CEO and owner of a multibillion dollar worth gaming company. There were stackloads of papers to fill and sign. There were endless screens of programming to type and develop. There was millions of dollars to be made. Such a world had no need of the unanswered mysteries that lay in the ancient past. In his world, he could be as cold and as ruthless as he wanted to be and never had to fear that one word or action would cause his permanent demise.

Sure people may hate him but they had to admit, everything he said and did was fair.

And as far as Kaiba was concerned, no one could touch him.

His destiny was in his own hands.

"Now look what you've done," he muttered, half to the sleeping girl with the white hair and half to himself, "I'm thinking about Egypt and destiny and all that crap that Yugi puts me though. Thanks a lot."'

Focusing on the laptop still sitting on his lap, Seto Kaiba promised himself that once the girl, Kisara had fully recovered, he was going to send her back to wherever she came from and forget all about her.

_In fact_, Kaiba thought as he opened a database file that listed all citizens of Domino City, _I'll start looking for an address now_.

* * *

"Sir, Miss Jocelyn von Thorne is here to see you."

"What the hell does she want?"

"She didn't say, sir. She just said she wanted to see you."

An impatient sigh was the only sound in the room. "Fine. Send her in."

Violet eyes watched as a beautiful woman with lips the colour of wine, strode arrogantly through the door.

"Leave us."

As soon as the door clicked shut, and Josie was sure there was only one other occupant in the room, she started immediately, "What do you call this, Marik. I specifically told you I can get you Kaiba. You didn't have to send your dragon girlfriend to help me out."

Marik Ishtar raised an eyebrow, choosing to calmly ignore Josie's insults, "What about Kisara, Josie? What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Josie spat, her poison green eyes staring him down, "I know you sent her. That whole scene with your pathetic biker thugs was a set up, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Josie slammed her hand down on the table that Marik was sitting at. The bouquet of desert violets that adorned the centre of the table tipped over and some of the flowers were scattered across the surface.

"Dammit, Marik, I'm not stupid!"

"You clearly are if you claim that Kisara is with you. She's in the city, yes. But not because I sent her to help you."

Josie narrowed her eyes. "In that case, you'll be pleased to know...that whatever you sent her to do was not accomplished. This discussion is not over."

With a grand turn of her heel, the woman was gone.

Marik picked a desert violet from the bouquet at the centre of the table. He turned the delicate flower this way and that. He didn't look it, but he was somewhat baffled by Josie's words. He would have to deal to Kisara shortly.

* * *

That's all for today folks. I hope you've enjoyed it(:  
I must say, writing stories is a lot harder than someone may think. Mine might not even be as super ultra awesome as I want it to be.

Aaaaaaaaaanyway, thankyou for reading. Please review(:  
Thanks xx


End file.
